


Luke Imagine

by 5sosismylifee



Series: Forever and Always [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, cause you got beat up, you're sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosismylifee/pseuds/5sosismylifee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically you got beat up so Luke comforts you but you actually end up comforting him but ah i don't even know what's going on in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Imagine

You’re just lying in bed, softly crying. Suddenly, you feel two arms snake around your middle. Long legs tangle with your own. Your boyfriend, Luke, buries his head into the back of your neck. “Don’t cry baby.” He whispers. “I’m sorry.” You chuckle humorlessly and inhale deeply, breathing in his intoxicating scent. “It’s not even your fault, why are you saying sorry?” you question. “Because I couldn’t stop her from hurting you. I’m supposed to be able to protect you.” He whimpers. You turn around to tell him off, but before you can say anything he cups your face in his hands, his calloused fingers brushing lightly against your newly bruised eye, wiping away your tears. “I love you Y/N.” he says with a worried expression. “I don’t want you getting hurt.” “I love you too baby” you reply “but I can take care of myself”. You must have said it a little more forcefully than you meant it, because his face takes on a hurt look. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I only meant that some things you have to do yourself, and this is one of them.” You quickly excuse. “Do you understand?” “Yeah, I guess I do. But just promise me that if you ever…” he starts to say. “Of course.” You smile. “You can be my knight in shining armor, ok?” he smiles at that. “Actually, could I be the hulk instead? He’s much buffer.” He pulls a face and flexes. You giggle, loving how Luke can change your mood and the mood in the room with just one statement. After you stop laughing, you just smile and look at each other. “I love you Luke” you say quietly. “I love you too Angel.” He replies, booping your nose lightly with the pad of his finger. You peck him on the lips, and then turn over and yawn. “Are you tired, Y/N?” he asks you. “mmm..” you reply. “Not tired enough. Will you sing for me?” “Of course, Pumpkin.” He says. “I’m gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house…” Luke starts to sing. You sigh contentedly. It’s your favorite cover he’s done, and even though he doesn’t have a guitar and his voice is scratchy, it’s your favorite performance he’s done. His fingers trace lazy patterns on your hands and tummy, as his breath ghosts across the back of your neck. You can feel his stomach moving with every breath he takes against your back. Every pause he can, he places small kisses into your hair. When his voice dips down to hit the low notes, your spine is racked with shivers. He chuckles huskily at them. “…I think I love you better now” He finishes with a yawn, and you sigh again. Sleep has almost overcome you, but you force yourself to stay awake long enough to say: “Thanks Luke, you’re always here for me.” “That’s my job Y/N.” You hear him say. “And it will be, forever and always.” He gives you one last kiss behind your ear before burying his face in your hair. “I love you so much Y/N” he mumbles, his voice full of emotion. “More than you will ever know.” With that, you fall asleep, wishing that you could stay here, with Luke, in this moment, for all eternity. Forever and Always.


End file.
